


“Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou…”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Door Sex, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, going in raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Hinata found Kageyama in the gym with a girl.Hinata promises he won’t tell anyone unless Kageyama... well... y’know...Fucks him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 18
Kudos: 526
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	“Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou…”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a Kuroo x Tsukishima dj that I got inspired by. 
> 
> Here’s the DJ: 
> 
> http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/sonna_mahou_atte_tamaru_ka_haikyuu_dj/
> 
> A small warning about the DJ it is very explicit and plus Tsukki has eating problems. 
> 
> The sex is good though

Most nights Hinata’s dreams are filled with lewd dreams of Kageyama doing unorthodox things to him. He’s twenty-five he shouldn’t be having wet dreams. One because he is an adult. Two that was his childhood best friend, who is straight…? It’s not only that he has sexual desires towards the raven, Hinata can’t bare to be away from him, he doesn’t just want sex from him he wants to do couply activities and things with him. Deep down, Shouyou definitely knew he was crazy and stupid for thinking about these childish, ‘girlish’ things. It’s not even the fact that Hinata is sexually deprived that he feels this way about Tobio, he knew something weirder was going on with him. 

One evening, Hinata had an sudden urge to go and practice by himself at the gym even though he knew it was a terrible idea. It being midnight and all, this will surely make the handsome raven angry and he will definitely, one hundred percent be called ‘Hinata Boke’. The words of love. 

Luckily, he had a spare key to the gym, he had a lot of outbursts of impulsive motivation so the coach for Japan’s volleyball team gave it to him after asking thousands of times. Surprisingly, the lights of the gym are switched on and the door of the gym is open. Hinata called out a couple of times before stepping in, afraid there might be an intruder.

Walking further into the gym, the ginger starts to hear loud, feminine moans. Anxiously Hinata walks towards the whimpering and moans, his eyes widen at the sight. Something he did not expect to see his childhood friend doing. 

A woman rests between his legs, her head moves up and down, Kageyama’s head thrown back in pleasure. His hand slowly guides her up and down, forcing her to take more than she can. Spurts of tears fall from her eyes, however her face looks lost in pleasure. Loud grunts and curses can be heard from the raven, he smirks down at the struggling woman. Enjoying how much of an effort she needs to put in just to suck his dick, her small mouth incapable of taking his cock all in, it cheered up his sadistic heart. 

In shock, his body paralysed, his mouth agape, his hands clenched in fist, Hinata watches. Jealousy and envy pooling inside his stomach. Angry that he couldn’t be the one to satisfy the setter’s sexual pleasures. 

“Kageyama fuc- who is that?!” The ginger woman screams, covering up her breasts immediately, grabbing Kagayama’s discarded shirt and holding it tightly against her chest.   
“What the fuck are you doing here, Hinata?” The setter sends a sharp glare to him, throwing a shoe at him to wake him up from his trance.   
“I-I’m sorry, Kageyama. I just wanted to practice…” Hinata sadly addresses, clearly apologetic for his intrusion, the coroner of his eyes wetten as he feels the glare of the raven dig deeper.   
“Get out.” Tobio spoke coldly, sending him one last stare before pulling the beautiful woman towards him and giving her a sloppy kiss, continuing to give eye contact to the ginger as he does so. 

-

“I won’t tell anyone…” Hinata mutters, facing away from the raven, too embarrassed to stare at his handsome face.   
“I know you won’t.” Kageyama replies, taking a large sip from his water and rubbing the towel that rests on his shoulder over his sweaty face.   
“But I want you to do me a favour.” Hinata boldly spoke, staring up at the setter with a serious expression on his face. 

“Well what is the favour?” 

“You have to fuck me.” 

-

Hearing the footsteps of their teammates drift outside, Kageyama pulled Hinata into the storage room, closing the door and shoving him against it. Kageyama wastes no time in attaching their lips, he grips on the vibrant ginger locks, tugging him closer to deepen the kiss.   
“You want to do it h-here? They are going to come back.” Hinata anxiously says, wiping his saliva-coated lips.   
“Bokuto and Atsumu won’t just order one meal.” The raven replies, a daring, playful smirk dancing on his lips. “Don’t worry anyway, you will finish quickly.” 

Kissing down Hinata’s neck, with all his willpower not trying to leave any marks, Kageyama reaches inside his top. Grazing his fingers on his abs, teasingly walking his fingers up his torso till his hand found his semi-hard bud. Tenderly he teases the bud, under his touch it hardens, Hinata bites his lips covering his needy moans and gasps. 

“Bite on this.” Kageyama pulls his t-shirt up and places it between his lips. “You’re so obedient, Hinata.” He mutters. Slowly he places wet, open-mouthed kisses down his chest, kissing everywhere but the throbbing nipples. Whining loudly, Kageyama takes that as a demand and kisses one of them. Imprisoning the bud between his teeth and tugging harshly, the ginger let out a pained moan. His tongue flicked the nipple, and his lips sucked on them, it swelled between his pleasurable action. 

“You got so muscular. Your pecs are so plump, so nice to squeeze, Shouyou,” Hinata’s pants tightened hearing his given name being seductively purred by the setter. “Ohh you like it when I say Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou…” He whispers in his ear, biting down on his earlobe and squeezing his chest, the spiker let out muffled moans and bucked his hips, hoping he will get some friction. 

Tobio places his knee between Hinata’s legs, adding a painful pressure to his hardening cock, however the ginger let out pleasure-filled moans. Embracing the pain as a sign of pleasure. Kageyama tugs at Hinata’s top, pulling it off, discarding the piece of annoying clothing to the side. Moving his knee back and forth, the setter reattaches their lips, biting down on the needy spiker’s lips. A trickle of blood dripping from his lips, Kageyama sucks on the bruising lips. Both his hands played with his chest, his thumbs made little rotations on his nipples and Hinata continued to ride his knee. 

Growing frustrated, the setter turns around Shouyou and smashes him against the door, bending him so he can get a good position. He pulls down his shorts along with his boxers, he grasps one of the bubbly cheeks. Squeezing tightly at the tender, sensitive skin, Hinata bites into his arm to muffle his moan. Kageyama traces his thumb over his twitching hole, dipping the digit into his warm hole. Shouyou’s hands balls into fits as he tries to hold himself up. 

“You’re so stretched, Shouyou. Do you finger yourself?” Tobio teases, entering his index and middle finger and searching around the inviting walls.   
“Yes but I got fucked a couple of days ago.” The ginger replies, a moan daring to escape his lips as he ends his sentence. Kageyama adds another two fingers inside him, a weird feeling forming in his gut. Harshly he thrusts his dry fingers into and out of him, curling them in hope to find his prostate. He spits on his down, so it’s easier to thrust his digits in and out.   
“How many guys have fucked you?” The setter asks, circling his fingers around the tender spot. 

“I lost count in Rio~ ahh Tobio~” Shouyou moans as Kageyama presses down hard on his prostate, disliking his response for some reason. Not understanding his anger. He flicks, prodes and hooks his fingers in and out, breathy moans and wet sounds fill the room, Kageyama is too mad to speak a word and Shouyou is completely mindless from the amount of pleasure. His thick fingers, his well-trained-setter fingers working their magic inside of him, touching all of his favourite places. 

“Fuck me already!” 

After hearing his pleasant demand, Kageyama takes off his shorts, pulling them down to mid thigh, too lazy and impatient to pull them all the way down. He spits on his hand a couple of times before wetting his manhood, stroking himself a couple of times till his fully erect and wet. 

Hinata’s body jolts, feeling Kageyama’s pulsing tip kiss his gaping hole, gradually he enters him, angling himself to slam into his prostate. His dripping head presses against his prostate, the ginger let out a string of curses and begs, trying to reach for Kageyama’s hip to pull him closer. Suddenly the setter shoved himself all in, his head passing his prostate, Shouyou’s prostate gets stimulated by the thick vein that traces up his cock. With one hand tightly gripping the ginger waist, Tobio places the other on his leaking cock. 

“You’re so wet.” The setter pumps his cock as he gradually begins to thrust in and out, hitting the correct spots. He jerks his cock in time with his thrusts, the synchronized pleasure making Hinata moan loudly and drool against the wooden door. His legs shake and tremble, his trained legs that can run for hours on the court being tamed by Kageyama’s skilled cock.   
“You sound so lewd Shouyou.” Tobio chuckles, thrusting deeper inside of him, taking his hand off his cocks and bringing it up to his chest. Using Shouyou’s own precum to stimulate and wet his nipples, he tugs and twists his swollen nipples. More precum oozes out of his cock, the essence dripping on the floor. 

Gasping for breath and scratching at the door, Hinata turns around to Kageyama, whose chest is covered in sweat. The visual stimulus making him want to cum. Slowly Hinata started to thrust his hips back every time Kageyama pulled out. Breathy grunts sounded from the setter’s lips as he clenched around him, his warm, wet walls milking him as he thrusts his hips back and forth on his own. 

Kageyama falls onto Hinata’s tensing back, he hugs his torso, deeply thrusting inside him, just his base pulling out. He places dark hickeys all over his back, some bite marks when he feels the walls of Hinata’s hole tense around his cock as he stimulates his prostate. He squeezes his chest, enjoying the plumpness of the pecs.   
“Fuck Shouyou!” Kageyama grunts, his uneven hot breath tickling the back of Hinata’s neck, making his hair stand on end. His hot breaths caused the ginger’s body to react, his body shivered with each exhale of breath. 

Becoming more vocal, Kageyama’s thrusts start to fasten up, he stands up and grabs his hips. Drawing them back as he thrust in, his movements become unrhythmic and sloppy. Soon Hinata feels a warm substance full him up. Kageyama thrusts a couple more times in and out of him till he loses his high, he pumps Hinata’s cock a few more times till he spills white ribbons all over the floor. Moaning loudly in the process, his legs shivering and spasm as he comes down from his intense orgasm. 

Quickly they get dressed, Kageyama advises Hinata to have a shower before their team gets back due to the leakage of his cum dripping down his thigh. 

Hearing the door to the gym open, Kageyama pushes the ginger away, kicking him into the shower room. Yelling quietly at him to shower quickly. 

“Tobio- oh. Ah! Nice!” Atsumu smirks, watching the rival setter messily put on his top and pull up his shorts. “Can I join next time?” The setter raises his eyebrows teasingly, his smirk growing wider. “Your shirt is the wrong way around, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my works together have over 100k reads, I just want to thank everyone who reads my one shots, comments and gives kudos. I really appreciate the kudos and comments!


End file.
